Alita: Battle Angel
(United States) (Australia) |budget = $170 million |gross = $404,852,543}} Alita: Battle Angel is a 2019 American cyberpunk action film directed by Robert Rodriguez. The cast of the film consists of Rosa Salazar, Christoph Waltz, Jennifer Connelly, Mahershala Ali, Ed Skrein, Jackie Earle Haley, and Keean Johnson. The film premiered at the Leicester Square Theatre on January 31, 2019. It was released in the United States on February 14, 2019, by 20th Century Fox. Plot In the 23rd century, a catastrophic war known as "The Fall" aka "The Great War" has left Earth devastated. 300 years later, in 2563, while scouting the junkyard metropolis of Iron City, cyborg scientist Dr. Dyson Ido discovers a disembodied female cyborg with a fully intact human brain. Ido attaches a cyborg body to the brain, who does not have any recollections of her past, and names her "Alita" after his deceased daughter, for whom he originally built the body. Alita meets her new friend Hugo who dreams of moving to the wealthy sky city of Zalem. Hugo introduces her to the competitive sport of Motorball, a battle royale race wherein cyborgs fight to the death. Alita discovers that Ido is a Hunter-Warrior (bounty hunter) when she follows him one night and they encounter three cyborg assassins led by Grewishka. When Ido is injured, Alita instinctively attacks the cyborgs, killing two of them and severely damaging Grewishka, who retreats underground. Despite Alita rediscovering her skill in the ancient martial art of "Panzer Kunst", Ido discourages her from becoming a Hunter-Warrior. The next day, Alita finds and brings home a Berserker body from an old downed ship outside the city. Ido refuses to install her in the body, fearing the consequences of her heart's full compatibility with it. Fed up with Ido, Alita registers herself as a Hunter-Warrior, then she and Hugo enter the Kansas Bar to ask other Hunter-Warriors in helping her take down Grewishka, but they refuse, as Grewishka is not on the wanted list. Suddenly, an upgraded Grewishka storms into the bar and challenges Alita to a rematch, revealing that he has been sent by his boss, Nova, to destroy her. Despite her courage and combat skills, Alita's body is sliced up by Grewishka's bladed fingers, but then her friends arrive and force him to retreat. Ido transplants Alita in the Berserker body, which automatically interfaces with her system. Having fallen in love with Hugo, Alita enters a Motorball tryout race as a means to send Hugo to Zalem. Ido discovers that the other contestants are Hunter-Warriors and wanted cyborgs hired by Vector, an entrepreneur working under Nova, to kill her. He warns Alita, and as the race begins, she destroys many of the contestants with her superior skills. Meanwhile, Hugo is being hunted by a Hunter-Warrior named Zapan, after he frames Hugo for murdering a cyborg. Hugo calls Alita for help and she leaves the Motorball race to rescue him. She finds Hugo just as Zapan arrives and reveals to her that Hugo has been attacking cyborgs and stealing their parts for Vector for use in his Motorball games. Knowing that Alita is in love with Hugo, Zapan mortally wounds him and tells Alita that Hunter-Warrior law dictates that she must either kill Hugo or let Zapan finish him off. Dr. Chiren, Ido's ex-wife and also a master cyborg engineer, manages to save Hugo by attaching his head to Alita's heart. Zapan attempts to stop Alita from leaving and she slices part of his face off with his prized sword, crafted with the same advanced technology as the Berserker body, which she takes with her. Ido transplants Hugo's head onto a cyborg body before telling Alita that Hugo's actions were based upon the false belief that he would be able to eventually buy his way into Zalem. Ido confides that this was a lie fabricated by Vector, and that citizens of Iron City cannot enter Zalem unless they become Motorball champion. Alita decides to confront Vector, who is being mind-controlled by Nova, a powerful Zalem scientist. Through Vector, Nova reveals to Alita that Chiren has been harvested for her organs and then orders Grewishka to kill her. Alita battles Grewishka again and this time, thanks to her new equipment, finally kills him with ease, then stabs Vector, telling Nova that he made the mistake of underestimating her. Ido tells Alita that Hugo has fled and is desperately attempting to climb a factory tube towards Zalem. Alita pleads with Hugo to return with her, he agrees but as he begins to decend Zalem's defenses shred his body and throw him off the tube. Leaping after him, Alita is unable to prevent Hugo from falling to his death, but not before he can thank her for saving him. Months later, Alita is the star athlete of the Motorball tournament. As the crowd cheers, she points her sword towards Zalem while Nova watches her from above. Cast *Rosa Salazar as Alita *Christoph Waltz as Dr. Dyson Ido *Jennifer Connelly as Chiren *Mahershala Ali as Vector *Ed Skrein as Zapan *Jackie Earle Haley as Grewishka *Keean Johnson as Hugo *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Tanji *Lana Condor as Koyomi *Eiza González as Nyssiana *Idara Victor as Nurse Gerhad *Jeff Fahey as McTeague *Rick Yune as Master Clive Lee *Marko Zaror as Ajakutty *Elle LaMont as Screwhead *Leonard Wu as Kinuba *Casper Van Dien as Amok *Edward Norton as Nova *Michelle Rodriguez as Gelda *Jai Courtney as Jashugan See also *Alita: Battle Angel/Transcript *Alita: Battle Angel/Trailer transcripts *Alita: Battle Angel/Trivia *Alita: Battle Angel/Credits *Alita: Battle Angel/Awards *Alita: Battle Angel/Home media *Alita: Battle Angel/Gallery Videos Trailers Category:American films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American films Category:2019 American action films Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:Science Fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 American science fiction films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:American cyberpunk films Category:2019 cyberpunk films Category:2019 American cyberpunk films Category:2010s cyberpunk films Category:2010s American cyberpunk films Category:Cyborg films Category:American cyborg films Category:2019 cyborg films Category:2019 American cyborg films Category:2010s cyborg films Category:2010s American cyborg films Category:Dystopian films Category:American dystopian films Category:2019 dystopian films Category:2019 American dystopian films Category:2010s dystopian films Category:2010s American dystopian films Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films directed by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Jon Landau Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in Austin, Texas Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:2019 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Live-action films based on manga Category:Motion capture in film Category:Screenplays by James Cameron Category:Screenplays by Laeta Kalogridis Category:Films scored by Junkie XL